Warriors: Whispering Legends
by TangerineHat
Summary: "...When the stream turns silver, all hope will vanish. A forgotten echo would soon no longer fade." With Lionblaze's kits into the world of the Clans, they soon have to face a long-forgotten evil far different from the perished Dark Forest. The latest offspring of Lionblaze, Sorreltail, and Brightheart must work together to save the lake—and Clans—from danger.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Okay...! Okay...! So this is, honestly, the third time I've retyped this FanFiction. Seriously, this will be the last. This one will be canon, due to a few conplaints on my imaginatiom with the cats wielding weapons and knowing about gems and all (hence Gemkit will be renames Stonekit). I'll repeat that: this one will be more canon, meaning no cats wielding weapons, no god-mods, no having extra Twoleg knowledge, and (yes) this was originally going to have juggernauts; so no juggernauts. What.**

**Anyways, before I begin, here is the Allegiance for Cinderheart's kits:**

**Auburnkit — pale ginger kit with amber eyes**

**Blazekit — golden tabby she-kit with amber eyes and spiky fur**

**Stonekit— small gray she-kit with white muzzle, forepaws, and tail tip; icy blue eyes**

**Scorchkit— golden-and-white tabby kit with deep blue eyes**

**That is all! Enjoy!**

_Cinderheart's side rippled with life as _another wet bundle came out. Her breathing was hoarse due to the effort of giving new life to the Clan. Jayfeather could be heard murmuring soothing meows to relaxe Cinderheart. Lionblaze was pacing with impatience outside the nursery den. Another yowl clawed the silent night air. It was a full moon. The rest of the Clan had left to the Gathering while few cats stayed, like elders and the nursery denmates. Jayfeather was unfortunate that he had to stay because Cinderheart kept whining that she was due very soon.

Lionblaze stopped and angled his ears toward his mate's steady breathing. Was she finished delivering new life? _ Wow, I must have a Clan of kits!_

He pushed forward but had accidently bumped into his brother. "You have four kits, congratulations." He smelt heavily of milk scent and a strange sweet smell. Fur sleeked down, Jayfeather stalked back into the medicine den.

Lionblaze pushed in and stood by his mate's disturbed nest. His amber eyes melted with his heart as he stared at his first litter of kits. They were mewling like wild pigeons before he came in, gulping their first breath of ThunderClan. Now they were silent like the whispering trees above them, gazing at the stars.

Cinderheart looked up, eyes weary. "You've asked for four, right?" There was a hint of relief in her voice, yet of soothing pain.

Lionblaze crouched down by her side. "I couldn't have asked for more." he purred.

Brightheart had shuffled in her nest. She looked with glistening eyes in happiness. "ThunderClan is flourishing with new kits this season!" she meowed.

Lionblaze nodded.

Beside him, he felt one of the kits squirm for more milk. The other one squeaked and stepped over another one. The fourth one kept to itself, drinking on. Cinderheart purred with amusement. "I've been thinking on their names," she whispered.

"Really?" meowed Lionblaze, thrilled. "What are they?"

She rested her tail on the first kit beneath the other one, an auburn tom. "This is Auburnkit," she meowed. Her tail snaked up to the more aggressive kit on top, a golden-and-white tabby tom. "This little tiger here is Scorchkit. The small gray one over here is Stonekit and the golden tabby she-kit keeping her personal space is Blazekit— she's named after you."

Lionblaze huffed, suddenly becoming weary in the limbs. "I should be heading to the Gathering with the rest of the Clan. But I guess I'll stick back here." He pressed his muzzle fiercely against Cinderheart's cheek, purring hard. Backing away he took one lasr overview of his kits. He turned away and slipped out of the nursery den, heading for the warriors' den. Overjoy and happiness had filled his mind like birdsong. Lionblaze was proud to take the stage of fatherhood. He layed in his nest and soon slumbered into sleep.


	2. Chapter 1

Lionblaze woke up to the fresh morning dew and the daily humming of Clan activity outside the warriors' den. He stood up and stretched, drowsiness pressing his shoulders and spine down in his nest. He craned his neck towards the light. His eyes were slits.

_ Why does it seem like I'm forgetting something?_ he thought.

He stepped over Mousewhisker and out into the opening. His eyes scanned the stone hollow. Purdy was basking in the sun. Bumblestripe and Dovewing sat near the tumble of rocks leading to the Highledge. Lionblaze noticed how Bumblestripe and Dovewing were finally getting to know each other better, now that they were mates. The hefty pale gray tabby prodded her shoulder with a forepaw. Dovewing purred in amusement; they must've been telling stories with each other.

Lionblaze heard Leafpool and Jayfeather shuffling herbs in the medicine cat den. He and Jayfeather's bond with Leafpool, their mother, had finally sealed together. They were both blinded by the pain and prophecy to deal with her at the time. Now was the time of peace for the Clans.

"Lilypaw! Cherryfall wants you to go with her and train in the sand hollow with Molewhisker and Seedpaw." Sorreltail's call had awoken Lilypaw from a daydream. She scuttled off to her mentor and her sister, with her mentor, Molewhisker, and squeezed through the thorn tunnel.

Consciousness and awareness shot through Lionblaze's pelt. He had forgotten that Cinderheart, his mate, had kitted last night. He rushed over to the nursery.

Cinderheart lifted her head drowsily from her nest. "Hello, Lionblaze," she murmured blearily.

"Kits giving you a hard time?" Lionblaze meowed.

Stonekit stepped by Lionblaze's forepaw. She looked up with brilliant blue eyes. "I'm going to grow up to be just like mother!" she squeaked.

Lionblaze tilted his head. "Why's that?" Surely she didn't mean by being stuck in the nursery for moons?

"So I can sleep all day long!" She bounced on her paws.

Lionblaze had spotted Scorchkit stalking Stonekit in a hunter's crouch. He lashed his tail. "Don't treat your sister like prey," warned Lionblaze, causing Scorchkit to leap out of his concentration.

Soon, Blazekit and Auburnkit came scuttling up to see their father. "Lionblaze, I want to be Clan leader. I'll be Blazestar!" mewed Blazekit, eyes shining.

"Sure, you'll be an excellent leader." _I know they're just kits. They don't know anything about the weight of responsibilities Clan leader holds on their shoulders_.

Blazekit eyed her littermates challengingly. "You all must clean out my nest every sunhigh and pick my fur for ticks and balance on your whiskers."

Auburnkit shocked his head, as if clearing his ears from water. "That sounds like a lot of duties, Blazestar!"

Lionblaze had touched noses with his mate before ducking out from the nursery. The nursery den was full indeed, meaning more warriors for ThunderClan. He saw Lilypaw and Seedpaw heading for the elders' den, possibly doing apprentice duties. Lionblaze couldn't wait until his kits became apprentices. He promised that he'd make Bramblestar choose the best warriors to train them.

It was close to the end of the day. Lionblaze had returned from hunting patrol. He carried a large squirrel in his jaws. Spiderleg, Graystripe, and Ivypool had carried back a vole in each jaw.

He deposited his prey in the fresh-kill pile. The Clan was sharing tongue in the red evening light. The air was warm with a gentle, cool breeze. The trees whistled peacefully to one another.

He grabbed the squirrel he caught from the fresh-kill pile and found a spot next to Ivypool and Foxleap. Ivypool was sharing a blackbird with Foxleap.

She pulled at a string of meat from her prey, as Lionblaze sat next to them. She chewed it, purring, and swallowed her share. "Hey, Lionblaze, " she meowed.

Foxleap twitched his whiskers. "I saw your kits rustling and debating about whose name is better as leader."

Lionblaze felt hot with embarrassment. He avoided the statement and took a huge bite of his squirrel.

Graystripe had walked towards them and Lionblaze noticed something different in the old gray tom. His steps were much slower and beneath the long, brushing fur he could see bones beginning to show. _It's about time for Graystripe to be in the elders' den._

The gray senior warrior had a shrew in his mouth and dropped it before his paws. "I see you two must be getting along quite well," croaked Graystripe, purring.

Ivypool hid her face with her tail. "Well, yeah, I guess you can consider us mates."

Foxleap gave her a challenging look. "You guess?" he meowed.

Lionblaze ate in silence, nearly finished with his meal. Bubbles formed in his belly when he saw Blazekit poking her head from the nursery den. When her wide curious gaze met with his, he lashed his tail and she sucked back inside.

He and Cinderheart's kits were nearly four moons. They weren't close to being apprenticed. His mind raced with the thoughts of his own kits pelting through the wood, their pelts dappled by sunlight. He imagined enemy eyes glowing maliciously in the shadows of the undergrowth, his full grown kits totally unaware of them. StarClan, may you light their path and brush their pelts with your full protection.


End file.
